Beijar Castiel pode não ser uma má idéia
by spnbluecats
Summary: Como Dean continua ignorando os sentimentos para com Castiel, o anjo decide pedir ajuda de Sam. E Sam descobre que ajudar Castiel pode ser uma coisa boa. Mesmo que Dean vá matá-lo depois. Sastiel! fluffness total.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: Eu sinto falta de fics Sastiel. Então eu tentei, e foi isso que saiu.**_

_**Situada em algum lugar da 8a. temporada, eu acho...**_

* * *

Sam ergueu os olhos da tela de seu notebook para atender Cas, que estava parado à sua frente, o rosto estóico de sempre. A novidade era que o olhar estou-vendo-sua-alma dessa vez era endereçado a Sam, que se contorceu brevemente, tentando não desviar dos orbes incrivelmente azuis. Como é que Dean consegue? Ele se perguntou.

- Olá, Sam.

- Oi, Cas.

Sam ficou aguardando o anjo dizer o que queria. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

-Então, Castiel, o que há?

O Winchester mais novo foi surpreendido pelo ar atrapalhado que o anjo assumiu, abaixando os olhos e trocando a perna de apoio algumas vezes. Ele nunca teve Cas para ser tímido, ele normalmente era direto como um míssil. O assunto devia ser importante.

Quando Castiel levantou os olhos novamente, suas bochechas tinham adquirido um tom muito vermelho e Sam engoliu em seco. Parecia que eles estavam indo para uma conversa embaraçosa.

- Sam, eu necessito de sua ajuda para um assunto muito importante para mim, e eu desejo que você compreeenda...eu gostaria de não precisar pedir isso a você, mas Dean não está sendo muito receptivo no momento.

Ele desviou o olhar novamente, e Sam ficou se perguntando o que poderia deixar o anjo tão envergonhado.

- Eu vou ajudar você, mas eu primeiro preciso saber o que é, Cas.

Sam se lembrou da dificuldade do anjo em lidar com espaço pessoal, quando Castiel se aproximou dele , colocando-se tão perto de onde ele estava sentado que seus joelhos estavam se tocando.

- Beije-me.

Sam piscou uma, duas vezes, na realização do que havia escutado. Cas queria que ele o beijasse? Como? Por quê?...

Antes que Sam pudesse realmente assimilar o que estava acontecendo, Castiel se inclinou e o caçador sentiu os lábios rachados do anjo tocarem suavemente os seus. Depois de um instante de hesitação, as mãos de Castiel vieram para o lado do rosto de Sam, correndo em direção aos cabelos e segurando firme o jovem Winchester, obrigando a uma inclinação de cabeça que facilitou o acesso do anjo, que aumentou a pressão de seus lábios contra os de Sam.

Durou um minuto, até que Sam tomasse uma atitude. Ele tentou racionalizar sobre o que Castiel havia dito, sobre Dean não ser receptivo – ele havia tentado beijar Dean, então? E o irmão tinha negado isso ao anjo? Quando era óbvio que isso era tudo que Dean queria, não importa o quanto ele negasse, Sam estava há muito tempo assistindo essa história se desenrolar para ter alguma dúvida.

Ele se perguntou o que havia levado Castiel a beijá-lo. Que ele soubesse, a única vez que o cara tinha beijado alguém fora Meg. Não era realmente uma boa referência, o cara tinha beijado um demônio.

E depois de toda a dificuldade que eles tinham passado, o pobre anjo ainda estava na mesma. Aparentemente, Dean estava disposto a levar a situação negando seus sentimentos como sempre fizera.

Sam sabia o que era, essa sensação de querer muito alguém. Ele teve isso, duas vezes. Não tinha durado muito, nem com Jess nem com Amélia, mas ele ao menos tivera. Ficou imaginado o que Castiel devia sentir, tão perto de Dean e sem poder chegar a ele, todos esses anos.

E foi aí que Sam deu-se por vencido. Ele não ia rejeitar o anjo, não importa o quanto estranho aquilo tudo estava sendo. Mesmo que Dean não entendesse o significado de Castiel em suas vidas, Sam entendia. _Era Cas,_ afinal.

Então Sam assumiu o controle, passando o braço em torno da cintura do anjo e puxando-o para seu colo, ao mesmo tempo que agarrava Castiel pela nuca. Ele passou a língua através dos lábios ressecados de Cas, e insinuou-se dentro da boca do anjo.

Sentiu que Castiel segurava seus cabelos ainda mais forte, e decidiu que era tempo para mais. Ele deixou suas mão correrem as costas do anjo, sentindo, acariciando, enquanto Cas abriu os lábios de deixou Sam explorar mais fundo no beijo, com um suspiro de satisfação.

Eles se afastaram um pouco em busca de ar, recuperando o fôlego, e Sam sorriu para Cas, que estava olhando confuso, lábios inchados e vermelhos e olhos brilhantes...

Antes que percebesse o que fazia, Sam tomou os lábios do anjo mais uma vez, com mais intensidade e paixão do que tinha sido originalmente sua intenção. Mas agora, tudo o que ele queria era beijar Castiel, e Sam sentiu que algo indefinido, quente e terno crescia dentro do peito.

As mãos de Castiel estavam dos dois lados do rosto de Sam agora, os polegares traçando as maçãs do rosto do jovem caçador, suave e delicadamente. Sam puxou Castiel mais perto dele, enlaçando o anjo e então não havia mais nada, apenas o gosto da boca do anjo e o calor do corpo junto ao seu.

Dean estava indo matá-lo, se soubesse, Sam pensou.

Mas quando uma das mãos de Cas viajou do seu rosto para seu ombro e depois ao longo de suas costas, ele não poderia se importar menos com morrer.

De novo.

* * *

_**N/A2: Eu poderia fazer um pouco mais dessa história, talvez mais um capítulo? **_

_**Deixe-me saber o que você acha disso.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: Então, aí vai. Eu não estou muito satisfeita com o rumo que essa fic tomou na minha mente. Ainda é Sastiel, mas aí também ficou Destiel e por favor, não me odeie. Isso se escreveu a si mesmo, eu não pude evitar.**_

_**E sim, a classificação subiu – muito! Sim. E há angústia. **_

_**Definitivamente, após 8x23, então alerta de spoilers.**_

* * *

Sam estava distraído catalogando o conteúdo de uma das salas de armazenamento do bunker, quando viu Castiel parado à porta, olhando confuso e ligeiramente corado em sua direção. Quando percebeu que o Winchester mais novo olhava de volta, ele desviou o foco para uma parede do outro lado do cômodo, e Sam sorriu. Esse lado tímido de Castiel era – na falta de uma palavra melhor – _bonito_.

Muita coisa havia acontecido desde aquele dia em que Castiel tinha beijado Sam, e Sam tinha se encontrado gostando muito de beijar de volta. Os meses seguintes tinham sido uma sucessão de acontecimentos dolorosos que haviam culminado na queda dos anjos, e agora um Castiel muito humano estava corando diante de um Sam ainda um pouco abatido pelos efeitos dos testes para fechar os portões do Inferno.

Tempos difíceis tinham vindo para todos eles. Sam ainda se sentia constantemente cansado, mas aparentemente a caminho da recuperação física e Castiel passara por um longo período de adaptação à sua humanidade recém adquirida, e Dean tinha passado todo esse tempo em modo mãe-galinha tempo integral, inclusive com Kevin. O profeta tinha pirado sério quando tudo foi pra baixo, e ainda estava meio fora de foco, passando a maior parte do tempo trancado no quarto.

Sam era profundamente grato ao irmão, e desde que Dean e Castiel pareciam estar cada vez mais próximos desde que o ex-anjo aparecera de volta ao bunker, ele estava decidido a não atrapalhar a evolução de seu relacionamento – sim, ele tinha certeza que o tal vínculo profundo entre eles ia acabar em outro nível, mais cedo ou mais tarde, então tentava não alimentar ilusões com Castiel.

Mas isso não significava que Sam não tinha lá suas fantasias a respeito.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando focar no amigo parado ali perto.

- Ei, Cas! Como você está se sentindo hoje?

- Eu estou bem, Sam. O que você está fazendo?

Sam mostrou a caixa de livros que estava organizando e Castiel se aproximou, genuinamente curioso. Isso era uma coisa de Cas, sempre interessado em descobrir coisas novas. O pensamento provocou um arrepio em Sam, haviam algumas coisas novas que ele gostaria de mostrar a Castiel...Não, disse para si mesmo, não vá lá, não comece com isso..

Seu relacionamento com Castiel tinha sido apenas amigável e próximo, nesses últimos tempos. O ex-anjo sempre tinha uma palavra amável para Sam, e eles tinham encontrado um padrão na gratidão que ambos sentiam por Dean. Embora Sam não podia negar que sentia um pouco de ciúmes da maneira como o recém-humano falava do irmão mais velho, quase em reverência, ele se esforçava para ser apenas amigo de Castiel.

Eles passaram toda a tarde envolvidos no trabalho, e a não ser pelo toque ocasional de Cas no ombro de Sam, quando encontrava algo interessante entre os objetos ali, ou a mão de Sam no braço de Castiel, chamando sua atenção para algo novo que encontrava, nada aconteceu.

A não ser na mente de Sam, claro. Por mais que se esforçasse em não pensar em Castiel dessa maneira, ele não conseguia esquecer a sensação de beijar o ex-anjo, e seu subconsciente insistia em criar cenas imaginárias onde ele repetia o momento, com pequenas e grandes variações dos resultados. Ele se via inclinado sobre o corpo esguio e nu de Castiel, no banco de trás do Impala, as mãos se movimentando sobre a pele quente e macia do outro e os lábios se movendo sobre a boca rosada e úmida do ex-anjo. Imprensando o corpo de Castiel contra a mesa da cozinha, enquanto provava o sabor da boca do outro. Sendo acordado no meio da noite para sentir os lábios de Cas devorando os seus. Deitado sobre ele ali mesmo, em meio aos livros e armas espalhadas no chão, ouvindo os pequenos gemidos que Castiel fazia em sua boca enquanto ele tocava o corpo do amigo...

Voltando à realidade, Sam percebeu que Castiel estava olhando para ele com um ar de curiosidade e divertimento que era novo. Um sorriso brincava nos lábios de Cas.

- O que? Sam perguntou, sorrindo de volta.

- Você estava distante. Mas sua expressão facial me faz supor que era uma boa lembrança. Estou certo?

- Sim, Cas – Sam respondeu, sinceramente – era um pensamento muito feliz, na verdade.

- E eu posso perguntar o que era? Disse Castiel, se inclinando sobre a mesa para olhar mais profundamente em Sam, que engoliu em seco, quando percebeu que o outro parecia já saber a resposta.

- Você. Eu estava pensando em você, Cas.

- Eu também tenho pensado muito em você, Sam.

Eles ficaram lá, apenas olhando um para o outro, sorrindo ainda.

À noite, estavam todos na sala principal da casamata dos Homens das Letras, depois do jantar (cara, a sério, Dean estava cada vez melhor na cozinha). Mesmo Kevin tinha se juntado ao grupo diante da televisão, que Dean tinha trazido para lá e que exibia agora um desses filmes antigos, e cada um tomou seu lugar de costume. Kevin estava ainda sentado na mesa, folheando um livro e olhando distraído para a televisão a alguns metros, não dando atenção a um ou outro objeto. Sam estava espalhado em um dos sofás, lutando para não desviar os olhos da tela. Mas ele não conseguia e acabava olhando furtivamente para o outro sofá, onde Dean e Castiel estavam sentados, lado a lado, pernas e ombros se tocando, apesar de todo o espaço disponível, e Sam sentia o estômago apertar. De vez em quando, Dean se virava para falar com Cas, baixo e próximo à orelha do ex-anjo, e Cas respondia no mesmo tom sussurrante, e a cena era íntima demais para o conforto de Sam.

Quando Dean apertou a coxa de Castiel, apontando algo no filme, e Cas sorriu para o Winchester mais velho, colocando sua própria mão sobre a de Dean e entrelaçando os dedos com ele, Sam levantou-se procurando parecer tão casual quanto possível, disse boa noite e foi para seu quarto.

Os dias seguintes foram uma sucessão de momentos torturantes para Sam, com Cas e Dean crescendo mais próximos e os toques antes fugazes entre os dois se tornando cada vez mais frequentes e íntimos. Sam não via o irmão tão feliz em eras, e Castiel parecia constantemente em estado de total satisfação, e isso doía quase fisicamente nele, por mais que se esforçasse em ficar feliz pelas duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Ele queria estar feliz. Ele sabia que Castiel e Dean estavam dançando em torno de si há anos, mas ele também não conseguia evitar o incômodo que sentia diante do inevitável. Ele sabia que Castiel amava Dean, e agora que o irmão mais velho de Sam parecia ter saído da negação onde vivera toda a vida, eles estavam finalmente se acertando.

Mas isso não tornou mais fácil para Sam, quando ele entrou na cozinha numa manhã para encontrar os dois se beijando, Dean segurando o outro contra a geladeira e explorando os lábios e o corpo do ex-anjo com paixão. Sam virou sobre os calcanhares e voltou para seu quarto, o coração disparado no peito e um gosto amargo na boca. Mais tarde, ele deu uma desculpa qualquer e pegou o carro, dirigindo por aí sem rumo até que sentisse o nó em seu peito começar a se desfazer.

Já era de madrugada quando ele entrou no bunker, tentando não acordar os demais e decidido a se esconder de volta em seu quarto por mais alguns dias. Mas ele foi surpreendido pela presença de Castiel no corredor, parado diante dele, os olhos azuis derramando ansiedade e preocupação. Sam abriu a porta de seu quarto e esperou que Castiel o seguisse para dentro.

Lutando contra o desejo de se demorar olhando para o corpo semidescoberto de Castiel, que tinha adquirido o costume de dormir apenas em calças de pijama, Sam sentou-se na cama e Cas se aproximou, quase numa repetição daquele momento antes do beijo entre eles, os joelho a poucos centímetros de se tocar. Sam levantou os olhos e instintivamente passou a língua pelos lábios secos, surpreso em ver os olhos de Castiel acompanhar o movimento. O coração do jovem caçador disparou em seu peito e ele sentiu o quarto desfazer-se a sua volta, quando Castiel inclinou-se sobre ele e tomou sua boca num beijo suave, subindo no colo de Sam com os joelhos de cada lado de seu quadril e acariciando o rosto do jovem Winchester. Quando Castiel aprofundou o beijo, tecendo seus lábios e deslizando a língua quente entre eles, convidando Sam a abrir-se para a exploração de sua boca, o caçador perdeu. Ele levou as mãos à cintura de Cas, deixando seus dedos correrem a pele quente e sentindo o arrepio que percorreu o ex-anjo, que suspirou em sua boca.

Sam sentiu o anjo pressionado seu quadril contra a ereção visível do jovem caçador, buscando atrito e gemendo baixinho, e instintivamente ele deixou sua mão derivar para a excitação crescente de Castiel. Quando ele correu seus dedos pelo volume mal contido pelas calças do ex-anjo, Castiel quebrou o beijo e jogou a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados na sensação da mão de Sam sobre sua virilha. Sam avançou contra o pescoço descoberto de Castiel, correndo a língua pela carne macia do outro homem e deixando sua outra mão correr pelos cabelos negros e espessos de Castiel, o cheiro da pele do ex-anjo invadindo seus sentidos e Sam se viu erguendo o corpo contra Cas, a pressão muito bem vinda arrancando um gemido de sua própria garganta. Ele levou a mão dentro das calças de Castiel, sentindo o peso e o calor do membro do outro entre seus dedos. Lentamente, ele começou a acariciar abaixo e acima, e sentiu o corpo de Cas se derreter contra o dele, linhas finas de suor brotando na pele do ex-anjo e pequenos sons angustiados enchendo seus ouvidos e viajando direto até sua virilha, e Sam sentiu que estava perto de alcançar seu prazer só com a visão de Cas obtendo seu próprio. Ele retomou os lábios agora vermelhos e inchados de Castiel e iniciou um beijo lento, molhado e sujo onde seus gemidos se misturavam, até que ele sentiu o ex-anjo vir em sua mão, e ele arremeteu mais algumas vezes contra o corpo quente de Castiel e chegou a si mesmo. O beijo continuou, agora desleixado e lânguido enquanto cada um derivava dentro da névoa de seu próprio prazer, e Sam puxou Castiel até a cama, livrando-se das botas e de sua camisa, e abraçando o ex-anjo com carinho. Depois de alguns instantes, os dois mergulharam no sono, compartilhando o ar e um sorriso satisfeito.

Sam acordou algum tempo depois, sentindo a respiração de Castiel contra seu pescoço. Ele tentou achar algum sentido em tudo o que acontecera ali, depois da cena entre Dean e Cas pela manhã. Como mesmo o ex-anjo tinha vindo parar em seus braços algumas horas depois?

* * *

_**N/A2: Eu sei, eu sei. Eu prometi flufness total, aí no capítulo 2 eu mergulhei na obscenidade e angústia. Mas eu prometo que vai voltar a ficar muito fofo, antes do fim (não posso prometer que não vai haver slash, no entanto).**_

_**Reviews são o Cas do meu Sam (e do meu Dean).**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: Só mais um pouquinho de angústia, eu juro. E Destiel, porque eu não posso me ajudar. Mas é SASTIEL, ainda.**_

* * *

A manhã seguinte chegou para encontrar Sam ainda acordado. Ele tinha passado toda a madrugada apenas observando o peito de Castiel subir e descer na respiração tranquila de seu sono, não conseguindo coragem para acordar o ex-anjo e fazer a pergunta que estava corroendo seu cérebro.

Ele tinha medo da resposta, na verdade. A cena da manhã anterior na cozinha entre Cas e Dean mostrava que eles tinham chegado a um entendimento, então o que diabos Castiel estava fazendo na cama de Sam? Milhares de possibilidades passavam pela mente do jovem Winchester e ele não conseguia se decidir por uma explicação só, e todas eram bastante dolorosas para ele. Seu primeiro beijo com Cas só acontecera porque Dean se recusara a beijar o então anjo. E se fosse o mesmo agora? Se Dean tivesse recuado, e Cas apenas tinha vindo até Sam como uma segunda opção?

E se Cas e Dean estavam bem, o que levara o homem adormecido na cama de Sam a cair em seus braços com tanta avidez?

E o que ia acontecer quando Castiel acordasse?

E se Dean abrisse a porta e encontrasse os dois seminus abraçados?

E se Cas fingisse que nada tinha acontecido e voltasse para os braços de Dean?

A mente de Sam fervilhava, e ele não conseguia chegar a um acordo consigo mesmo.

Então, o toque suave dos lábios de Castiel trouxe o caçador de volta à realidade.

Sam deu no beijo com mais ardor do que ele deveria, cobrindo o corpo de Castiel com o seu e segurando firme o ex-anjo em seus braços. Castiel cedeu a ele no beijo, e por um instante as dúvidas de Sam foram esquecidas em prol do sabor de Castiel em sua boca e o calor de seu corpo em contato com sua pele. Mas por fim, eles precisaram se afastar para respirar.

Sam sentiu as mãos de Cas acariciando ser rosto e afastando seu cabelo, tão suave e afetuoso que fez o coração do caçador disparar. Ele ficou ali, olhando nos olhos azuis de Castiel e se perdendo nos sentimentos que borbulhavam em seu peito, até que Cas finalmente falou.

- Bom dia, Sam.

- Bom dia, Cas...

Com uma inclinação característica de cabeça – bonito, sim, que era a palavra certa – Castiel parecia analisar a expressão no rosto de Sam com cuidado. Ele sorriu levemente, tentando confortar jovem caçador, que parecia angustiado.

- Você está preocupado.

Sam tentou reunir toda a calma que possuía. Se ele ia ter essa conversa com Castiel, as coisas tinham que ficar claras – nada de "eu não entendo a referência" coisa que o ex-anjo sempre fazia.

- Por que você está aqui, Cas?

Castiel parecia surpreso, mas um pouco ferido, e Sam reprimiu um grunhido. Ótimo, ele tinha magoado o homem aninhado em seus braços.

- Não entenda mal, Cas. Eu estou feliz, muito feliz mesmo, que você esteja aqui – e Sam pontuou suas palavras com um beijo curto na boca de Castiel – mas eu não entendo por que você veio até mim ontem à noite. Quero dizer, com seu relacionamento com Dean errr... evoluindo, eu não esperava que você... me... errr...

Sam se viu numa assustadora perda de palavras. Como explicar o que estava sentindo naquele momento, se ele mesmo não conseguia entender bem?

Mas Castiel apenas sorriu para ele, não aquele típico sorriso ligeiro de sempre, mas um cheio, que alcançava seus olhos e fez covinhas em suas bochechas. Sam sentiu uma onda imensa de alívio e ternura invadindo seu peito e enchendo seu corpo com um calor confortável. Ele se perguntou se isso significava o que ele pensava que significava.

- Sam ... você não precisa se preocupar com Dean.

As sobrancelhas de Sam ergueram-se além do que ele achava que era possível, em surpresa.

- Dean e eu – Cas continuou – nós conversamos muito, ontem, depois que você saiu. Falamos sobre nós, e o que significamos um para o outro. Nós falamos de nosso passado e de nosso futuro. Eu amo Dean, e Dean me ama. Finalmente, nós conseguimos chegar a um consenso sobre isso, e isso é bom, Sam, e foi ... libertador.

Sam estava ainda mais confuso agora. E magoado, se ele fosse ser sincero, pela facilidade com que Castiel tinha afirmado amar Dean, mesmo que ele já soubesse disso.

- Então, vocês se acertaram?

Cas apenas sorriu mais largo.

- Sim, Sam. E nós conversamos sobre você, também.

- O que? Mas...

- Eu disse a Dean. Sobre nosso beijo.

Oh, era isso. Bem, tinha sido uma boa vida, pensou Sam, apesar do Apocalipse e toda a merda restante. Porque Dean estava certamente planejando sua morte, nesse exato momento. Principalmente se ele dera falta do seu anjo durante a noite. Sam olhou para a porta, como se esperasse que Dean entrasse por ela a qualquer momento, armado até os dentes.

- Sam...

O jovem caçador voltou sua atenção para Castiel, que continuava a sorrir tranquilamente para Sam.

- Nós conversamos, Sam. Eu contei para Dean sobre meus sentimentos para com você.

Sentimentos? Cas tinha sentimentos por ele?

- Eu não entendo, Cas.

- Eu achei que tinha sido claro, Sam. Eu disse para Dean, e ele compreendeu. E nós estamos bem.

- Eu continuo sem entender... – ele realmente não entendia. Sam estava se sentindo tão perdido como antes, até mais confuso. Castiel tinha contado a Dean, e ele tinha dito que tinha sentimentos por Sam, e eles estavam bem. Que não fazia sentido algum, e Sam passou as mãos pelos cabelos em desespero, e o gesto não passou despercebido por Castiel.

- Eu vou tentar ser mais claro, Sam – disse Cas, se aproximando do jovem Winchester e enlaçando o corpo gigante de Sam contra o seu, enquanto acariciava suas costas e beijava seus lábios carinhosamente.

- Eu quero você, Sam. Você me quer?

Os olhos azuis repletos de inocência pousaram em Sam e ele sentiu o coração pular uma batida. Sim, ele queria Castiel. Sam se aproximou e tomou Cas num beijo aquecido, aproximando seus corpos ainda mais e acariciando os lados do homem menor, sua perna derivando entre as pernas de Cas e segurando os quadris dele contra os seus. Num momento, eles eram uma confusão de braços e lábios e gemidos e Sam esqueceu de suas dúvidas, ele se esqueceu até de si mesmo, ansiando por ver Castiel desfeito e arfando em seus braços novamente.

Quando finalmente eles foram feitos, e ele descansava tendo Cas enrolado em torno de seu corpo, ele reuniu forças para perguntar diretamente.

- E agora, Cas? O que vai acontecer com a gente?

- Eu estava pensando em café da manhã. Eu sinto que eu poderia devorar todo o conteúdo da bandeja de panquecas que Dean certamente está preparando agora, que ele prometeu.

Surpreso que Cas tinha trazido Dean à conversa com tanta tranquilidade, Sam ergueu-se sobre o cotovelo e olhou para o rosto tranquilo do ex-anjo.

- Ele prometeu a você fazer panquecas para o café?

- Sim – Castiel riu, olhando para um Sam muito confuso – ele disse que eu preciso me alimentar bem, se estou indo para por minhas idéias em prática.

- Certo... Desenvolva, Cas. Que idéias?

- Outra hora. Agora, café?

Sam se deixou arrastar através do bunker por Castiel, depois que eles tomaram banho e vestiram-se, até que encontraram Dean reclinado sobre o balcão da cozinha.

* * *

Dean se virou para eles com um sorriso aquecido que Sam jamais se lembrava de ter visto no rosto do irmão. Ele avançou até Castiel e puxou o ex-anjo num beijo longo e apaixonado, deixando Sam novamente confuso e congelado na porta, enquanto os outros dois se encaminhavam para a mesa. Dean serviu uma xícara de café para Castiel, roubando um beijo curto enquanto colocava a bandeja de panquecas sobre a mesa e servia uma xícara de café para si e para Sam, fazendo um gesto para que o irmão se sentasse. Sam caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se, seu cérebro em branco e o coração disparado. Ele ficou olhando boquiaberto enquanto Dean servia Cas um punhado de panquecas, sorrindo o tempo todo e acariciando os cabelos despentados do homem moreno, que sorriu de volta.

Eles tomaram café em silêncio. Sam tentava fazer sentido do que estava acontecendo, odiando a sensação de que tinha perdido alguma coisa.

Quando eles terminaram, Dean tirou a mesa e Castiel se levantou, dando um beijo no Winchester mais velho e depois repetindo o gesto com Sam, e saiu da cozinha.

Sam ficou lá, olhando para o espaço e as costas de Dean, que lavava a louça em frente a ele, ainda em silêncio. Quando ele terminou, virou-se para Sam com o olhar determinado e o irmão mais novo saltou na cadeira. Essa devia ser a hora em que Dean ia puxar a arma e descarregar no peito de Sam, ele pensou, enquanto avaliava a necessidade de orar por sua alma. Ma Dean apenas relaxou os ombros e sentou-se na cadeira em frente, seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto do irmão.

- Olha, Sammy, eu sei que isso tudo parece uma loucura. Mas eu não estou disposto a arriscar o que nós todos conquistamos aqui, depois de toda a luta pela qual nós passamos. Inferno, Sammy, eu nem penso mais em caçar, há quantos meses nós estamos aqui, todos junto? Eu, você, Cas, Kevin. Em paz. Em família. O Céu está vazio, o Inferno está silencioso e pelo que eu sei, Crowley voltou pra lá e está mantendo todos na linha. Nós finalmente estamos puxando umas férias aqui, o homem, e talvez, só talvez... Nós podemos cuidar de nossas vidas? Sem mais sacrifícios, sem mais luta, por uma vez?

Sam olhava para seu irmão estupefato.

- Eu não sou bom com as palavras, Sammy. Eu sou uma porra máquina de matar coisas, desde que eu me lembro de existir sobre essa terra condenada. Eu fui para o Inferno, Purgatório, eu vi você ser tomado por Lúcifer, eu perdi todos que eu me preocupei na vida. Eu vi Cas morrer mais vezes do que minha sanidade podia lidar com isso, eu tentei ignorar o que eu sentia por ele durante anos, porque eu achava que ele ia embora de novo e de novo e eu não podia, Sammy, eu amo o cara, porra! E eu amo você, você é meu irmão. Eu preciso de vocês dois, Sammy, e Kevin precisa de nós, o garoto também perdeu tudo.

Dean parou para tomar fôlego. Ele passou a mão pela parte de trás do pescoço, e esfregou o rosto.

- Então, eu descubro que Cas me ama de volta. E isso é tudo, Sammy, isso é tudo que eu preciso.

Sam abriu a boca, mas ele não sabia o que dizer. Ele queria pedir desculpas, ele queria sumir, ele queria ficar e ter Cas de novo em seus braços, apesar do que seu irmão tinha dito a ele, e ele queria tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

Dean deu tempo para que Sam processasse o que ele tinha dito, e depois continuou.

- Então, Sam, se Cas me diz que ele também ama você, eu só vou deixar ir. Que por mais louco que isso possa parecer, eu estou bem com isso.

Sam deixou seu queixo cair enquanto olhava para o irmão, tentando se certificar que ele tinha entendido tudo o que tinha ouvido. Ele achava que sim. Eram essas as ideias de que Cas tinha falado? Antes que ele concluísse o pensamento, Dean interrompeu.

- Mas eu vou dizer uma coisa, Sammy. Você é meu irmão, e eu te amo. Mas se você ferir os sentimentos de Castiel, eu vou arrastar seu rabo para o Inferno pessoalmente. _Capiste_?

Sam piscou duas vezes na realização, mas foi incapaz de emitir um som, então ele só assentiu com a cabeça. Dean sinalizou de volta, e saiu da sala, deixando Sam para digerir a loucura que se tornara sua vida mais uma vez.

Família disfuncional? Com certeza. Mas ainda família.

* * *

_**Seis meses depois**_:

Sam deixou a mochila cair sobre a mesa na sala vazia. Era meio da tarde, e Kevin devia estar na faculdade, ainda, enquanto Dean certamente ainda estava no trabalho. Ele sorriu na ideia de que teria Cas só para ele por algumas horas. Isso se ele conseguisse encontrar Castiel. O homem tinha adquirido o hábito de passar horas explorando o bunker, e graças a isso eles tinham descoberto uma academia, uma sala de jogos, uma sauna e mais duas bibliotecas, além de alguns cômodos suspeitos repletos de correntes e instrumentos de tortura com um conteúdo um tanto sexual demais, o que provocara um sorriso predatório em Dean que o fizera temer por Cas. Isso, até Castiel ter atraído Sam até uma dessas câmaras recém descobertas uma madrugada, e cara, que o ex-anjo podia ser criativo. Sam caminhou pelos corredores em busca de seu – bem, namorado, amante? Ele não tinha certeza de que palavra fosse apropriada, diante do relacionamento entre eles.

O som de música clássica mostrou que Sam estava perto de encontrar Castiel e ele acelerou o passo, até encontrar uma grande porta dupla aberta no final de um corredor onde ele ainda não tinha ido. Entrando no cômodo espaçoso, ele descobriu que se tratava de uma espécie de jardim de inverno, e Castiel estava deitado sobre um tipo de sofá antigo, os olhos à deriva para o pedaço de céu azul entre as árvores muito acima deles, enquanto o som de uma orquestra saía de um antigo gramofone sobre uma mesinha. Cas parecia tranquilo e Sam sentiu o peito apertar, como sempre acontecia quando via o ex-anjo.

Ele se aproximou devagar da forma relaxada de Castiel e depositou um beijo suave na testa dele, que abriu os olhos e sorriu em Sam, fazendo sinal para que o caçador se juntasse a ele. Sam se deitou e puxou o homem menor contra ele, enlaçando seu corpo esguio contra o peito e tendo a cabeça de Castiel repousando abaixo de seu queixo. Ele inalou profundamente o cheiro dos cabelos de Cas, e sentiu os dedos do ex-anjo percorrerem uma trilha irregular desde seu abdômen até seu pescoço.

Eles ficaram ali, assim, relaxados, por toda a tarde.

* * *

Depois que Kevin foi se deitar, alegando que tinha que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, Sam ficou olhando Dean e Cas se aconchegando no sofá em frente, enquanto mexia no seu laptop. Ambos estavam numa posição semelhante a que Sam tivera com Cas mais cedo, e ele sorriu.

Depois de algum tempo, Dean começou a beijar Castiel um pouco mais quente do que Sam esperava. Ele viu o irmão colocar as mãos sob a camiseta de Cas, acariciando seu peito e parando sobre um mamilo, que ele passou a circular com a ponta de um dedo. Cas se contorceu e gemeu na boca de Dean, que manobrou o corpo menor sob ele e retirou a camisa de Cas, expondo a extensão de seu peito alvo e ligeiramente muscular. Dean estava agora lambendo uma trilha pelo pescoço de Castiel, distribuindo mordidas e arrancando sons agitados do ex-anjo que fizeram seu caminho direto até a virilha de Sam. Ele sabia que essa era a hora em que ele deveria sair da sala e dar aos dois um pouco de privacidade, mas ele se sentiu congelado na expressão de prazer no rosto de Castiel. Dean estava agora ocupado em mordiscar os botões rosados e endurecidos sob sua boca, e Castiel gemia e arqueava o corpo, batendo os olhos fechados a cada novo movimento de Dean, que estava habilmente desfazendo os fechos da calça do homem menor.

Sam esforçou-se para sair, e levantou-se, deparando-se com o olhar extasiado de Castiel fixo nele, implorando e gemendo como Dean já tinha sua boca descendo pelo abdômen dele e as mão trabalhando sobre sua ereção ainda vestida pela boxer.

- Sam...Fique... – Castiel gemeu, levando Dean a olhar para cima de onde ele estava trabalhando um chupão muito visível sobre os quadril de Cas. Sam viu o irmão olhar dele para Cas e de novo para ele, e então Dean disse:

- Sim, Sammy. Fique... para Cas.

Disfuncional. Ainda família.

* * *

_**N/A 2: Eu sou muito pervertida. Eu sei. Mas eu ainda te dei fluffness – um pouco, vai, a cena do jardim era fluff.**_

_**Eu tinha essa vibe meio Wincestiel na minha cabeça desde o começo, eu sinto muito se saiu estranho.**_

_**Eu não sei se eu já estou feita com essa fic, mas eu vou marcar como completa. Se minha mente caminhar mais por esses caminhos, eu vou subir uma sequência? Que acham disso?**_

_**Então? Muito bom? Muito ruim?**_

_**Reviews dão direito a uma volta com Castiel na roda gigante, com direito a um algodão- doce.**_


End file.
